


some glimpse of bliss (or taste of heaven)

by clytemnestras



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“To what should I raise my glass?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	some glimpse of bliss (or taste of heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> for femslash100 drabble tag 7: whiskey
> 
> this is... hilariously on the nose, sorry.
> 
> title a bastardised pvris lyric

Catriona’s hands are steady on the decanter, sloshing whiskey into each tumbler.

 

Vanessa smiles. “To what should I raise my glass?”

 

They are a new, fragile alliance, and Vanessa will admit to growing weary with inexplicable attractions. Catriona has that signature fire, though, and it seems she will be eternally weak to it.

 

Catriona slides Vanessa's tumbler closer and traces a finger around the rim of her own. “Must we have a reason?”

 

“What would we be without reasoning?” Vanessa curves her hand around the glass and lifts, leaning imperceptibly forward.

 

“Fine, fine,” Catriona laughs. “To new friends, and old monsters.” She touches her glass to Vanessa's.

 

Vanessa's eyes are drawn utterly to the way Catriona brings the glass to her mouth, how her lips curve around it and how her throat moves swallowing. Carefully, she takes a sip of her own.

 

“Goodness,  _ no _ ,” Catriona exclaims, all but slamming her glass down.

 

Vanessa places hers back on the table. “Catriona, whatever is it?”

 

“Mine tastes… odd.” She stands and holds out a hand. “Would you mind if I tasted yours?”

 

Vanessa's eyebrows knit, though she smiles. “Of course, though I’m not sure what you're looking to taste.” She holds her glass up to Catriona and frowns when she places it aside, instead taking her hand.

 

With a hunter’s strength she tugs Vanessa up and close. Catriona leans forward and kisses Vanessa softly, tongue gently sweeping across her lower lip.

  
She's smiling when they part. “Yours tastes rather fine, my friend.”


End file.
